


Jubiläum

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [44]
Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: M/M, Romance, dramatic Kouji
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Was läßt sich Izumi wohl einfallen, wenn er kein passendes Geschenk zu ihrem Jubiläum findet?
Relationships: Izumi Takuto/Nanjou Kouji
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Jubiläum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

„Izumi? Hey Izumi!“  
Verwundert blieb Koji mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen. Normalerweise war sein Freund um diese Uhrzeit längst daheim und das warme Abendessen stand schon auf dem Tisch.  
Aber heute war niemand anzutreffen. Die Wohnung war kalt und leer.  
Auch Koji fühlte eine enorme Leere in sich aufsteigen.  
War Izumi was passiert? Hatte er ihn verlassen? Ist er vor ein Auto gerannt? Oder hatte Hirose seine Finger wieder im Spiel?  
Bei den letzten beiden Gedanken lief es Koji eiskalt den Rücken runter. Eilig stürzte er zum Telefon und wählte Katsumis Nummer: „Nein, hier ist er auch nicht! Mach dir nicht so ’nen Kopf! Wird schon nix schlimmes passiert sein!“ (Als ob man sich bei den Beiden da sicher sein könnte)  
Kraftlos ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
Wo mochte Takuto bloß stecken?  
Alle möglichen Schreckensszenarien gingen dem Sänger durch den Kopf.  
Ruhelos stand er wieder auf und tigerte durchs Zimmer.  
Zwischendurch nahm er den Hörer auf und rief beim Fußballclub an. Dort hieß es, Izumi hätte das Gelände vor ca. vier stunden verlassen.  
Hektisch fuhr er sich mit seiner gesunden Hand durchs silbrig lange Haar. Langsam verlor er vor Sorge den Verstand. Was war mit Izumi los?  
Warum meldete er sich nicht?  
Kurz bevor er meinte seinen letzten Grips einzubüßen, hörte er, wie im Schloss der Schlüssel herumgedreht wurde.  
Schnell wie der Wind war er bei seinem Geliebten. Durch die Wucht prahlten beide gegen die inzwischen geschlossenen Tür.  
Takuto war ja einen leidenschaftlichen Koji gewohnt. Aber das hier glich eher einem Wirbelsturm. Er bekam kaum Luft.  
Und was stammelte Koji zwischen den einzelnen Küssen?  
Er solle ihn nie wieder solange allein lassen? So ganz ohne Nachricht? Er habe sich solche Sorgen gemacht?!  
‚Wieso Sorgen?’, konnte Izumi gerade noch denken. Denn Koji hatte nicht nur seinen Mantel geöffnet, sondern machte sich nun an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen krallte Izumi seine Finger im silbernen Haar fest, als er Kojis Zunge auf sich spürte.  
Mit einem Arm stützte Nanjo seinen Partner während er ihn weiterneckte.  
Koji würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Jetzt benutzte der Kerl auch noch seine Zähne!  
Das war zuviel für Takuto. Sein Höhepunkt glich einer Explosion.  
Zittrig sackte er in die Arme seines Freundes und genoss die feste Umarmung. Sog den Geruch ein. Die Mischung von würzigen Tabak, dem Duschbad, welches Koji immer benutzte und warmer Schweiß.  
Diese Mischung war es dann auch, die Izumi dazu brachte, mit seinen Lippen der Halsschlagader zu folgen. Am Hemd angekommen, öffnete er jeden Knopf quälend langsam und liebkoste jeden Zentimeter Haut, der zum Vorschein kam.  
Koji konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Leicht vor Glück, ließ er sich nach hinten sinken, da er das Gewicht seines Geliebten auf sich spüren wollte. Die Kälte der Fliesen in seinem Rücken, war ein angenehmer Kontrast zu seiner erhitzten Haut und brachte ihn soweit zu Verstand, dass er sich Izumi auf den Arm lud und ihn erst im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer absetzte.  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett, sank in die Kissen und wartete ab, was sein Liebster noch vorhabe.  
Dessen Augen strahlten vor Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ganz langsam entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Sachen. Aufreizend langsam fuhr er sich mit den Händen über seinen Körper. So kam Koji in den Genuss die bronzene, durchtrainierte, vor Schweiß glänzende Statur in all seiner Pracht zu bewundern. Hypnotisch folgte sein Blick den Händen auf dem Körper vor ihm.  
Als er sich aufsetzen wollte, schüttelte Izumi den Kopf.  
Er ließ sich neben dem Sänger nieder und streifte ihm Hemd und Hose runter.  
Dann tat er eine Weile nichts anderes, außer seinen Freund von oben bis unten zu mustern. Er sah, wie sich der Brustkorb schnell auf und ab bewegte. Die breiten Schultern in den Kissen versanken. Lange, geschmeidige Beine, die ihn auch kräftig umschlingen konnten, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, lagen neben ihm.  
Sanft folgte er mit einem Finger dem Muskelspiel vom Knöchel bis zur Hüfte.  
Koji stöhnte leise auf. Das war es, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Das Izumi einmal die Initiative ergriff.  
Aber er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wie sehr das einer Folter gleich kam.  
Izumis Hände waren überall. Sein Blick hielt jedoch immer den von Koji gefangen. Der inzwischen nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich drehen und wenden sollte.  
Um nicht ganz so untätig da zu liegen, hob er die Hand und wollte Takuto eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen. Doch kaum berührten Kojis Finger seine Haut, wich Izumi zurück. Verwirrt schaute Koji seinen Freund an. Der lächelte bloß und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die erhobene Hand.  
Nanjo kapierte die Spielregeln. Solange er seine Finger bei sich behielt, durfte er die Liebkosungen seines Geliebten genießen. Was blieb ihm da anderes übrig, als sich fest im Laken zu verkrallen?  
Izumi hatte ihn überall berührt, massiert, gestreichelt. Nun brachte er seine Lippen, Zunge und Zähen zum Einsatz. Er berauschte sich an dem Geruch und Geschmack Kojis. Seine Sanftheit wich einer rauen Liebkosung.  
Ob es mit einer Frau genauso sein würde?  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen.  
Er war glücklich mit Koji.  
Er hatte endlich seinen Frieden mit dem eigensinnigen Sänger gemacht.  
Beide atmeten immer heftiger.  
Izumi hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er drehte Koji ein wenig zu Seite, so das sie beide seitlich lagen, Takutos Bauch an Nanjos Rücken. Langsam drang er in Koji ein. Genoss Wärme und Enge. Quälend langsam bewegte er sich vor und zurück. Zusätzlich stimulierte er seinen Freund vorne mit der Hand.  
Der arme Koji!  
Der wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr wie ihm geschah.  
Die Hitze des Fußballers stand seiner in nichts nach und entfachte sein Feuer nur noch mehr. Von hinten die langsamen Bewegungen, von vorn die Massage mit seiner kräftigen Hand.  
Beider Atem ging immer schneller. Beider Herzen schlugen im Einklang.  
Izumi beugte sich ein wenig vor und knabberte an Kojis Hals.  
Das war zuviel!  
Mit einem Aufschrei brach alles aus ihm heraus. Takuto blieb still liegen, bis sein Freund wieder ganz ruhig war. Dann bewegte er sich noch langsamer als vorher.  
„Willst du mich umbringen?“, bekam Nanjo mit zittriger Stimme heraus.  
„So weißt du wenigstens, wie es mir immer geht.“, war der einzige Kommentar.  
Dann kamen beide gleichzeitig zu ihrem Höhepunkt, den der Fußballer solange es ging in die Länge zog.  
Fix und fertig lagen sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt unter der warmen Decke.  
„Was meintest du vorhin eigentlich mit Sorgen machen?“  
Zuerst schläfrig, dann hellwach, fuhr der langhaarige Schönling auf: „Was ich damit meine? Normalerweise bist du Stunden vor mir daheim. Wenn nicht, sagst du mir vorher wenigstens bescheid. Aber heute morgen hast du nichts gesagt,’ ne Nachricht von dir weder in der Wohnung noch auf dem AB. Ich dachte schon sonst was!“  
Eine Weile lag Takuto still da, dann beugte er sich zu Koji und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn: „Versprochen. Ich werde dich jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas außerplanmäßiges unternehme, irgendwie benachrichtigen.  
Der Grund, warum ich heute in die Stadt bin, ist unser 5- jähriges Jubiläum.“  
Koji schaute auf. Das war ihm ja total entfallen!  
Kein Wunder, bei all dem Stress.  
„Ich habe jedoch nichts passendes gefunden. Darum dachte ich mir, das ich dich einfach von vorn bis hinten so richtig verwöhne und dir bei einem ruhigen Candle- Light- Dinner sage: Ich liebe dich.“  
Nanjo war total gerührt.  
Sanft legte er seine Hand an die Wange seines Geliebten und zog ihn zu einem laaanngen, liebevollen Kuss herunter.


End file.
